Beansprouts
by chocochoco.xoxo
Summary: My first fanfic i hope it doesn't suck as much as i think it does. Yullen Kanda Yuu, from a rich family, the kendo team's jewel. Allen Walker, a not so flashy student who eats beansprouts and rice for lunch. Lunch time is a good time for beansprouts!


**This is a really noob story about Kanda and his Moyashi. I don't normally support yaoi but I love Yullen~ **

**My first fanfic, please don't get too mad at the OC-ness!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters except for a few of the made up characters in this story.**

**Bean sprouts are good for the heart. True or false, it was definitely true for him.**

"Kyaa~ he's so hot!" screamed fan girls on the side lines.

With his swift movements slightly swaying his long high pony tail, he looked as if from a movie as he delivered the winning blow to his opponent.

Screams of delight echoed from the fan girls that crowded the doorway and the surrounding area of the kendo room.

Gracing the audience with an amazing end to the kendo match, Kanda Yuu closed his eyes walking away.

Though he was tired, he swiftly caught a towel thrown from the large group of fan girls to his right.

With the unexpected heroic look in Kanda's eyes after, more squeals left the mouths of his fan girls.

With a sigh, he threw the towel around his neck as a sort of fan service while leaving the room.

The screams died down as Kanda left. Nevertheless, the fans continued chattering to each other the beautiful motions displayed by their idol.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"cough cough……guuhh"

Kanda panted finishing his bottle of water throwing it down towards the growing pile of water bottles covering his gym bag.

He lifted his leg up comfortably, shaded by the leaves peaking out of the branches. Kanda was sitting on a larger branch of the tree, Alone.

That was the way he liked it.

Peering through the leaves, Kanda spotted a small group of his fan girls walking past. He froze.

"Oh my god!!! Kanda-senpai was just so AAH!!!"

Waiting until the group was several meters away from the tree did Kanda let a breath come out of his mouth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

tap…tap…tap…tap…

Kanda ran through the least visited hallways trying to silently lose the group of fan girls hot on his pursuit. There was no special occasion or anything.

It was simply lunch break.

"Aaah we lost him again!!!" three frustrated fan girls panted, not knowing that the very person they were looking for was just by a corner clinging to the wall.

Once again waiting until their footsteps couldn't be heard; Kanda let out a sigh and exited the hallway through an emergency door.

"Damn, they're persistent." Kanda mumbled to himself.

Kanda looked at his watch. Just enough time to take a nap before classes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yawning, he stretched and let his eyes close on their own.

Luckily Kanda mastered sleeping without moving or else he would fall on the unsuspecting visitor curiously looking up from the trunk of the tree.

The curious visitor stared at the sleeping Kanda. Kanda looked somewhat gentle with his bangs slipping slightly to the left.

Trying to take advantage of the situation, the visitor started talking to the half asleep Kanda.

"H-hey! Aren't u cold?" He stuttered with a mischevious look on his face.

"Mehh…more hungry than cold. YAAWWN… those fan girls are so damn persistent…I never get time to eat…" Kanda mumbled his true thoughts to the unknown person thinking it was part of his dream.

At this point, Kanda was dreaming about sleeping on a tree with a curious passerby talking to him holding a bento and chopsticks. Well, at least he thought he was dreaming.

"Oh, then if your hungry…this isn't much though. Umm…say aah why don't you."

"Mmmm….Aaaaaahh~ " Kanda said cutely.

In his dream the hazy figure held a steaming thing with his chopsticks. That stuff was then stuffed into his mouth, followed by rice.

COUGH COUGH COUGH

"Hey, there's such thing as chewing stupid!"

Kanda chewed obediantly, STILL believing that it was part of his dream.

_Wait, this tasteless substance, IT ACTUALLY FEELS WARM! _ Kanda's inner voice screamed as he swallowed the last bit of the substance.

Without warning, Kanda opened his eyes shocking the strange visitor who actually fed him in his sleep.

Out of fear, the white-haired boy dropped his chopsticks and whatever he was holding with it. It sprawled onto his lap.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY MOUTH?" Kanda roared. Even after an afternoon nap, he was still able to release such a horrifying sound.

First, the boy was frightened. Upon noticing the spilled lunch on his pants did he change his expression.

Seemingly angry, the white-haired boy stared an equally frightening glare back, deep into Kanda's dark eyes.

It seemed like a staring contest, not the type where winner is the one who stares the longest; more like the type of whoevers glare scares the other first.

After the longest time, they both blinked in defeat.

"Be-beansprouts." the boy managed to stutter, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kanda was confused by the random blunt answer.

"Beansprouts are the edible shoots of germinated beans. They are slightly crunchy, and sometimes have a sweet flavour. Beansprouts-" the boy recited, Kanda interrupting his speech. "Ah, no, why'd you say beansprouts?"

The white-haired boy cocked his head to the side. "Didn't you ask?"

Kanda also cocked his head, trying to recall his past question.

Clueless, he asked, "Do you mean to say that YOU are a beansprout? I don't see the difference. You ARE pretty short AND you ARE a germ after all aren't you? Sticking random things into people's mouths-"

This time Kanda was interrupted as the boy shot his chopsticks into Kanda's open mouth, once again stuffing beansprouts into his mouth. The boy looked into his eyes with his cheeks puffed in an angry face.

"Actually, even a beansprout like me has a name." Kanda looked surprised when the white-haired boy explained that even he had a name. "Allen Walker. And it's not a _germ_. Beansprouts are the shoot of _germ_inated beans."

Immediately after Kanda finished chewing the last bit of the beansprouts, he laughed at Allen. Having noticed the quickly passing time, Allen began climbing down the tree holding his half finished bento like a baby.

"Haha…you sure know your facts well, Moyashi." Hearing the new name he was given, Allen shot a glare at Kanda's direction. The glare penetrated even the thickest leaves.

Unshaken by the evil stare coming from Allen's irritated eyes, Kanda laughed as he almost fell of the branch, kicking Allen off the tree in his place. Allen landed with the tree's roots between his legs.

"Eeek." Allen muttered trying to pick himself up.

Kanda continued to laugh a somewhat innocent sounding laugh. Then he jumped of the tree. Landing on the already suffering Allen.

Allen perked up as he took a silver mobile out of his pocket. He flipped it open and laughed, filling the moist spring air with an ominous aura.

"Fufufufufufu…" Allen laughed as he quickly snapped pictures of Kanda's innocent laughing face.

Only after wiping his happy tear filled eyes did Kanda notice the ominous aura Allen created as he snapped several photos on his silver mobile.

"Moyashi, what are you doing?"

"Fufufufufufu…I'm planning on turning these into print-outs and selling them to your beloved fan girls. I do believe that none of your fan girls has seen your 'kawaii(cute) innocent face.' Just think of this as payback for spilling half my lunch and making me land-_shudder_-on a delicate part of my body." Allen muttered in a low voice as he continued taking pictures.

Kanda's eyes turned dark, once again glaring at his prey. He took out a shinai(bamboo sword used in kendo) as if from nowhere and swung it close by Allen's mobile.

"You wouldn't."

"Aha, I see our little samurai here decided to bare his fangs." Allen took hold of the shinai's tip bending it more and more. "Too bad it's only made of bamboo." Allen finally snapped the tip off.

Along with the shinai's tip, Kanda's sanity also snapped.

"Whoops" was all Allen could say as he got in a battle stance.

Kanda started with hitting Allen's mobile, hurling it towards the cement wall. Upon impact, the phone snapped in half, battery and memory card falling out with no more than a scratch.

A star shone in Allen's eyes as he made a run for the memory card, with a shred of hope left to make money and humiliate the popular kendo member. With that, Kanda began swinging the shinai towards the quick Moyashi.

This followed with a handful of backflips, front flips, sommersaults, and cart wheels; concluding with a shout of victory and panting.

"Aha-" "-too late."

Allen was pinned to the wall with his hands up panting with defeat. Kanda stabbed the memory card until it was reduced to nothingness.

"Geez… you could've spared even a smidge of mercy for the phone." Allen stated staring at the silver parts of his mobile scattered around the ground.

"Tch, Moyashi you…" Kanda began cursing to himself in silence as he turned his back walking away with the broken shinai hung over his shoulder.

Ding Dong Ding Dong~

Kanda stopped dead in his tracks. Allen put on a grim face.

"Shit. Was that-"

"-the bell? Yeah, it was." Allen finished Kanda's sentence.

Seconds after hearing the bell signalling the end of lunch break, Allen and Kanda raced into the school, hopefully making it for class.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

clack clack clack

There were numerous clattering sounds as the servants of the Kanda family began placing food and the like onto the table. The smell of high grade meat hung in the air.

Yuu's mother, probably the most critical in the family- gave one servant a cold glare saying _You will be fired in no time if you continue making such disgraceful clattering noises setting MY table._

The servant quickly turned his head facing the food, silently placing it down. Hard to tell where Yuu's glaring skills come from.

As the meal progressed, Yuu's mother quickly noticed his eldest son barely touching his meat. Moreover, the vegetables, especially the beansprouts, had dissapeared from his plate.

Being a perfectionist at heart, this bothered her greatly. The worrying mother's brain was being overloaded with paranoia about why Yuu had barely touched his meat. By the end of the meal, Yuu's mother's hand was shaking terribly.

_What if he's starving himself? Is he so heartbroken he cannot eat his meats? Was he threatened by a demon to not eat his meat? If he doesn't eat his meat, is he going to become weak and DIE?!?!?_

Obviously worried, the mother quickly decided to take action on her son's possible possession of a meat hating demon. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed one of her speed dials.

"Hello?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the same tree as the day before, Kanda rested his head on a cluster of leaves and closed his eyes. While he was unconsious, two eyes concentrated at him with binoculars. This unknown stalker took out a pencil and notebook and started writing furiously.

_12:23 no sign of demon possession. Yuu-sama is currently napping in a tree by the old building of his highschool. He's alone, the demon is possibly speaking to him in his dreams._

"HELLO!" a high voice quickly greeted the unknown person with the notebook.

Allen looked at the person with cute shining beady eyes. Curious, Allen looked towards the notebook the person hid quickly after noticing him. The stalker waved soundlessly.

"Ahh, you are, umm…sorry your name escaped me. Umm, you are that substitute right? Finder-sensei? What a strange name. Ah, I see Kanda-senpai again. Ohh, I shouldn't have said that… By the way, I heard you are substituting all the classes Kanda-senpai is in. Wow, you must be a real fan."

Allen continued to rant as the Finder made note of Allen's strong points in his mind to write down later.

"Nice meeting you Finder-sensei!" Allen said as he strongly grabbed the Finder's hand, grabbing it tightly and shaking it up and down painfully.

Allen ran towards the tree as the Finder rubbed his aching shoulder. The Finder quickly took out the notebook and dissappeared in the shadows, still staring at the unlikely pair.

_12:25 _ _I think I've met a demon._ -he wrote sloppily, the Finder's arm still pained after shaking hands with Allen-_ This demon seems quite familiar with Yuu-sama. He has inhuman strength, though he doesn't seem to be causing the humans any trouble. The demon has white hair and has a pink bento with a heavy scent of rice and beansprouts; NO meat._

"Kanda-senpai!" Allen whispered as he climbed halfway up the tree towards Kanda who had an unusual sleeping face today.

Still asleep, Kanda yawned giving Allen a chance to stuff more beansprouts into the defenceless boy's mouth. This time, Kanda awoke biting onto the tips of Allen's chopsticks, tossing them down the tree.

Kanda and Allen continued to quarrel with the Finder noting down every move of the demon-like high school Moyashi.

"MOYASHIIII!!!" Kanda roared.

Everyone within a one mile radius heard Kanda's shout. Even the tree getting scared, the branch started bending.

"Aaah!" Allen squealed as he quickly got hold of Kanda's broad shoulders.

Because of Allen's unconditioned reflex, Kanda was caught in an awkward position. Allen breathed deeply in relief, his breaths reaching Kanda's left ear.

Kanda pushed Allen away making the branch bend more. Allen grabbed hold of Kanda's collar to balance himself.

"Hey, Moyashi. Don't hold me like that." Kanda complained, a soft pink blush appearing on his cheek.

Noticing the change in cheek colour, Allen quickly teased him. "Oh oh, am I making the kendo team's demonic samurai uncomfortable?"

Allen let go of Kanda, Allen's legs wrapped around Kanda like a monkey with a tree. Allen hung recklessly off the tree using Kanda as his support.

Along with Kanda's nagging of how much danger Allen was putting them in, the tree also complained.

SNAP

The tree branch couldn't take anymore of Allen's recklessness. Neither could Kanda.

Allen opened his eyes with his head close to Kanda's thumping chest.

"Dammit Moyashi, your heavy…"

Allen blushed as he heard Kanda's steady heartbeat.

"Moyashi are you even listening?" Kanda asked with a little less patience in his voice.

Allen could only hear the even drum-like beats of Kanda's heart.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda once again roared, waking up Allen from his thoughts.

Allen quickly jumped off Kanda, who still lay on the ground. He fished his pockets for a new silver mobile.

"I'm glad the phone survived the fall." Kanda threw the mobile at Allen who was clueless to why Kanda had his phone even if the pieces were still clearly visible on the ground. "Hey Moyashi, that's a replacement."

Allen blushed a light shade of pink as he turned on the phone, with the wallpaper showing Kanda's unfinished plate of food with a banner saying "cuz of u I only ate the beansprouts." It started vibrating in Allen's small hands. The very first message coming from Kanda Yuu.

_If u really wanna see that 'kawaii innocent smile' or whatever, here u go. Just don't go making life size copies for my fan girls. Add a little oyster sauce to the moyashi next time ok Moyashi? _The message followed with a picture of Kanda awkwardly smiling not looking at the camera with a blush on his cheeks.

Allen smiled as he ran towards Kanda who was already walking back to class, making sure not to repeat his almost-late mistake.

"What brand of oyster sauce do you recommend?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A visitor came into the Kanda household shortly before meal time. It was the Finder who had been substituting all of Yuu's classes. Yuu's mother had instructed the Finder to wear a blackcloak, apparently to avoid suspicion.

"S-so-so? Have you found out about the wretched demon who is slowly driving my son into death?" Yuu's mother stuttered as she allowed the Finder to enter her home, unsuspiciously.

Yuu's father walked towards the door emitting a dark aura looking at the suspicious person in the blackcloak talking quietly with his wife who was stuttering worriedly. "Why not just allow this unsuspicious person to stay for dinner. We can talk about whatever this is about afterwords, with some sake(beer)."

The Finder wore beige clothes underneath his blackcloak. Dinner was mostly staring at Kanda poking at his beansprouts.

"Finder-sensei, please remind me what we have for homework in our exercise booklets." Kanda said calmly, totally blowing his substitute teacher's hard worked cover.

The Finder sighed deeply; he actually thought he would get through the night without Kanda noticing the teacher who substituted all his classes.

Yuu's mother stared deeply at Yuu who still hadn't touched his meat. Having had no sleep at night because of her paranoia, she stood up in the middle of the meal. Everyone's attention turned towards her.

"Yuu! What is the meaning of this? What is the name of the demon that possesses you? I will hire the greatest excorcist in Japan to banish this demon. Just tell me, why aren't you eating your meat???" Yuu's mother seriously exclaimed. A short giggle left her husband's mouth while the Finder simply had an O shaped face at the bluntness of her question.

She forcefully grabbed the Finder's notebook pointing at the memos concerning Allen-the white-haired demon, and beansprouts while reading them out loud.

"THIS DEMON HAS A HIGH VOICE AND LOOKS VERY FEMININE THOUGH IT WEARS A MALE UNIFORM. IT MUST BE AN OLD DEMON CONSIDERING IT HAS WHITE HAIR AND BLENDS IN WITH THE HUMANS. THE DEMON HAD A LINGERING SCENT OF BEANSPROUTS. THE DEMON LOOKED AS IF IT WAS GOING TO EAT YUU-SAMA WITH THAT STRANGE EXPRESSION IT GAVE WHEN IT PUT ITS EAR CLOSE TO YUU-SAMA'S CHEST. IT----"

Laughter left the mouths of all the people present in the room; even the servants gave out a little giggle at their fearful master's dim-witted speech.

Yuu smiled childishly, trying not to laugh to his mother's description of his Moyashi.

"Dear mother, I assure you no demon possesses me."

Yuu's mother's face also turned into an O.

"I'm simply in love with Moyashi."


End file.
